The goal ofthe Data Management and Accrual Core (DMAC) is to support investigators in the use of both existing and nascent data sources to conduct high-value, novel research on disability in vulnerable older adults. This goal includes 3 specific aims: (1) To assist in the design and data acquisition for studies of late life disability that use existing data; (2) To support the addition of disability-related measures to primary data collection studies, and to improve recruitment and retention of vulnerable older subjects in such studies; and (3) To develop methods for capturing functional status data from large databases and to validate these measurement approaches. , . To accomplish these aims, the DMAC will provide several types of services. First, the DMAC will provide consultation and data management support for research using existing data sources, with a particular focus on 3 high-value national datasets: the Health and Retirement Study, national VA data, and the Minimum Data Set, a national registry of data from nursing homes. These services will include (a) consultations with experts to help design studies of late-life disability using existing data sources; (b) an online resource library of information about use of the 3 supported datasets for research on late-life disability; and (c) data management support to access and prepare data files for research. Second, the DMAC will consult with investigators to add measures of function and disability to primary data collection studies, and to provide guidance on recruitment and retention of vulnerable older adults in research. Third, the DMAC will support a development project that investigates the usability and validity of national VA data for measuring functional status In older veterans. In addition to supporting core OAIC Investigators with these services, we have selected 2 external projects (EPs) to receive support from DMAC. For the first EP, the DMAC will provide consultation on adding functional status measures and improving recruitment in a study by Christine Miaskowski, PhD on chemotherapy-induced neuropathy in older adults. For the second EP, the DMAC will provide consultation on functional and quality of life measures and data management support for a trial by Dr. Leah Kariiner on the impact of bedside interpretation services for older hospitalized adults.